prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
A's Messages in Season 6
There are 35 messages in Season 6, including: * Sent by Big A and the helper: 14 * Sent by the ally: 1 * Sent by Uber A and the team: 20 Episode 1: Game On, Charles Sent to Alison: "What you need is in the trunk of the car." "I said: open the trunk of the car, Alison." * Through the car audio system; male voice "Put on the clothes and start walking. Leave everything else behind, or they die." * In an audio greeting card which all The Liars signed to welcome Alison to the dollhouse; female voice (same voice from A's Dollhouse Episode 3: Songs of Experience Sent to all four girls: "MENTION ME AND SOMEONE DIES. YOU HAVE 30 SECONDS TO LEAVE THAT ROOM." *With an attached video of Sara Harvey sleeping and a hooded figure standing beside the bed, pointing a knife towards her. Episode 4: Don't Look Now Sent to Aria: "You're MY doll, bitch. - A" * Attached on a haircolor applicator bottle with pink color that Aria had to use in the dollhouse to add pink streaks to her hair as a nod to the time before Alison's disappearance. "Use it or you'll get a SURPRISE" *Attached with a haircolor applicator bottle with pink color. (flashback to the Dollhouse) "Dye it now or lose it ALL" *Seen as Aria touches her new short hair cut by Big A. The rest of her hair is on her bed. (flashback to the dollhouse) Episode 6: No Stone Unturned: Sent to Aria: A creepy doll with pink streaks and a knife stabbed in the eye. Sent to Kenneth: "Dear Daddy, Coming home for my birThday. You should plan a party To die for. JusT you. Love, Charles" Episode 7: O Brother, Where Art Thou: Sent to Jason: A birthday card with a red balloon and a blue jumping frog toy. "Who: Charles DiLaurenTis What: BirThday ParTy! When: TonighT Where: 72183 Wallaby Ave RSVP: Come Alone or noT AT All." Sent to Alison and Jason: A home video of Charles' birthday party that the both of them attended when they were younger, followed by a note with the message: "I wAnTed To TrusT you." Sent to Charles DiLaurentis: A gift wrapped in red paper containing a framed picture of Charles, Jason and Alison at his birthday party with the message: "Happy Birthday! - your Friend and ally." Episode 8: FrAmed: Sent to Linda Tanner: A note saying: "STOLEN DOLLS (NO SON LINDAS)"; taped below the four pictures of Emily, Aria, Spencer and Hanna unconscious from their time in the Dollhouse. *(While the literal translation from Spanish to English is: "they are not pretty", Charles used the word linda, as an underlying message to Linda Tanner since "linda" is her first name. Thus, Charles was also trying to saying that the girls aren't Linda's, but his) Episode 9: Last Dance Sent to Alison: "Better be at prom. It's our last chance to dance. Come alone. xo Charles" "Don't look for a wolf; seeing red is enough. Time is slipping away..." "My, what big eyes you have. Use them. Time's almost up." "Now it's just the two of us..." *This was Charlotte's final message as Big A. Episode 13: The Gloves Are On Sent to all four girls: "You know who did it and I'm going to make you talk. ��" *This is the first message sent from Uber A. Episode 14: New Guys, New Lies Sent to Hanna: "YES." "When the ���� come calling you better not squeal about me. ����" Sent to all four girls: "I found what they're looking for. Tell me who it belongs to." * With an attached picture of a golf club. Sent to Spencer: "I guess she is better than you. He will never put a �� on your finger." Sent to Spencer and Caleb: "I don't lurk in the shadows, I hide in plain sight." Episode 15: Do Not Disturb Sent to Hanna: "I get that drive or you get a �� ⏰ is ticking..." "Leave my �� in the alley off of 7th and Cook. Brown trash can." Sent to Emily: "give me the killer or i'll use your eggs" Episode 16: Where Somebody Waits For Me Sent to Hanna: A note saying: "THE HONEYMOON IS OVER" Breakfast stylized as a sad face with the message: "Poor Jordie" Episode 17: We've All Got Baggage Sent to Alison: "Does the good doctor know why Charlotte ran out of your �� that night? I do. ��" Sent to Emily: A parcel with a book about names for babies, along with the message: "you need to start talking before our baby does" Episode 18: Burn This Sent to Aria (also for Spencer, Emily and Hanna): "Give Me the Killer..." "By Election Night..." "Or You Lose." Sent to all four girls: "You didn't take me seriously, so I thought I'd light a �� under your ass." Episode 19: Did You Miss Me? Sent to Alison: A card with drawings of the girls, and Alison, Aria and Emily's are crossed out. Episode 20: Hush, Hush, Sweet Liars Sent to Hanna: "If you are lying. I �� all of you." "NO ��" "This is between you and me." "It will be your last." Sent to Aria, Spencer and Emily (also meant for Caleb, Ezra, Mona and Toby): "Thanks for giving me Hanna. You're free to go. - A.D." Other Messages *A's Messages in Season 1 *A's Messages in Season 2 *A's Messages in Season 3 *A's Messages in Season 4 *A's Messages in Season 5 *A's Messages in Season 7 *A's Messages in the Books Navigational Category:Season 6 Category:A's Messages